Vidar
'Vidar '''was the name that zamushra gave to one of his earliest companions that he met in The Rondo Of Blood & Blades. Vidar is a large four-legged wild beast which is of a species that could be found on Planet Arba, specifically of the race identified as The Razorwolves. According to zamushra, "Vidar" is a word from the language of his homeworld, and it means "The Fanged One". Zamushra tamed, trained and rode vidar into combat against the oncoming forces of general barago who were conquering the worlds in the medora system. Appearance Vidar, like all members of the razorwolf species, is a huge four-legged canine creature covered in a thick coat of jagged fur, having a set of four eyes in his head which are almost insectoid in nature. At a single glance, zamushra determined him to be perfect for his mount. As a razorwolf, he walks on a set of four powerful legs built for both combat and speed, has a mouth full of razor-sharp, long and lethal fangs, as well as a set of equally sharp, lethal claws which he uses to rip into and maul into his targets. He is big and strong enough to quite easily carry zamushra on his back, as well as a few other human-sized riders if need be. Personality Vidar was an extremely violent, bad-tempered and vicious razorwolf, even by the standards of his own species. He was a lone wolf who was considered too violent and too unruly to integrate into typical pack behavior. He had to be heavily restrained and muzzled whenever he was let out of his holding quarters so as to not kill everyone in the room. The arban military insisted that zamushra not waste his time in trying to connect with vidar, though in an exceptionally short amount of time, vidar was successfuly tamed by zamushra, and managed to focus his bad temper and violent nature into a concentrated force to fight against general barago's army. Relationships Background Power Razorwolves are naturally attuned to ki to a certain extent, making them highly powerful, lethal combatants and extremely dominant predators which can only be subdued and held back by the numerous pieces of advanced technological hardware that were developed by the arban species. During the siege on arba, zamushra trained, tamed and drew out as much of vidar's latent power as he could, transforming him into an extremely powerful mount which he would require to fight against the oncoming forces which had conquered so much of the medora system. By the time that barago's army descended on the arban capital city, vidar was powerful enough to dominate and run circles around the advanced tech and highly trained warriors attacking the city, with zamushra on his back. Vidar had grown attuned to his ki to such an extent that he could actually generate a visibly aura of intense energy around his person, which would merge into zamushra's own and make them appear like a raging fireball inferno rampaging across the barren and destroyed cityscape as they fought back barago's army. Techniques Ki Energy Attacks '''Ki Blast: '''Higher level and more mature razorwolves exhibit the ability to release explosive energy blasts from their mouths. Vidar exhibited the power to fire powerful bolts of ki from his mouth once zamushra insisted that he be set free so as to gauge just hoe powerful vidar was to begin with. *'Continuous Energy Bullet: '''Vidar also exhibited the ability to release his ki blasts in high speed, continuous succession in his first training session with zamushra. By the time that barago's forces descended, vidar's continuous energy bullets were powerful enough to blow away chunks worth of the military forces, including tanks, weaponry, various other hardware and soldiers alike. Ki Energy Techniques '''Lightning Claw Strike: '''An extremely advanced skill which only accomplished warriors of the razorwolf species have the ability to use. This technique proved to be an invaluable asset for zamushra and vidar upon the day that barago's forces descended to crush the arban capital. Vidar gained the ability to concentrate his ki to become an extremely powerful force within his claws, greatly boosting the cutting power of his attacks, allowing him to slice easily through the various armor systems & warriors attacking the city. Possessions Weaponry Equipment '''Katchin Battle Armor: '''As per the demands of zamushra, a set of highly advanced armor composed entirely out of katchin was fashioned to the exact measurements and body type of vidar for the oncoming battle against the forces of barago's army. Like the armor that was fashioned for zamushra himself, this insanely tough set of nearly invincible armor was what vidar was dressed in shortly before the arrival of the enemy forces, protecting him against countless different forms of enemy attack and defending him from oncoming blasts. The armor was shown tough enough to easily let vidar tank and blast right through countless forms of artillery and energy blasts which were launched at him and zamushra from a number of ki-sensitive warriors, and remain fastened to vidar's body without a scratch or any damage. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Animal